


Mine

by Nocturnalist (CaptainJack)



Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: Claiming, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJack/pseuds/Nocturnalist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Mendoza debacle Mike and Henry find are confused by dreams that aren't dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Sharp teeth entered his neck bringing with them the expected pain and then the pain faded to be replaced with pleasure that was almost worse than the pain. Someone yelled something indistinct and the worst sensation of all, the sudden loss of something incredibly precious, fell on him like a crate of bowling balls as the teeth retracted. 

 

Mike sat up suddenly breathing heavily. It hadn't been a nightmare, no,  that was the problem, if it had only been a nightmare he might have been able to ignore it, but it wasn't a nightmare, it was a memory. He had been remembering what it had felt like when his Highness had bitten him after the whole Mendoza debacle. He had been having these dreams that weren't dreams for a month now and he couldn't make heads nor tails of that last feeling. Why did he feel like he had lost a loved one when Henry had retracted his fangs? He was going to have to talk to someone and it was going to have to be Coreen. 

"Nelson Investigations this is Coreen. How can I help you?" the young woman said over the phone. 

"Coreen, it's Mike. I have something I need to your help with and it's very personal. I don't want Vicki to know about it so would you meet me for Coffee at noon tomorrow?" he asked. 

"Of course Mike, I'll see you then!" she replied and hung up. 

 

"So, what's so personal you don't want Vicki knowing about it?" Coreen asked. 

"I've been having dreams, well not really dreams, rather... memories. They're all of when Fitzroy bit me after the Mendoza debacle, but that's not what has me... confused. It's that while I wasn't exactly enjoying being an overgrown chew toy when Vicki kept him from killing me it felt worse than the way it did when my grandmother died," Mike said. 

"I have a theory, but I need to interrogate Henry before I know for sure. If I'm right the three of us will have dinner and I'll explain it to you," Coreen said and then stood to leave. Mike opened his mouth to object, closed it again, and nodded. 

 

"Alright," Coreen said, "I've done some digging and figured out what happened. Neither of you are going to like what I found."

"Might as well get on with it," Mike said. 

"Henry started to claim you when he bit you," Coreen said. 

"He  _WHAT_?!?" Mike yelled as Henry asked, "That's even possible?"

"Yes," Coreen said, "let me explain. When Henry was drinking he was trying to ground himself and Mike, you were trying to ground him, keep him from killing Vicki. Your common purpose for something beyond sustenance or lust bound you together. However you didn't finish and it's the over extended soul bond that's giving you pain."

"How do you know I didn't finish claiming him?" Henry asked. 

Coreen smiled. "Two reasons, you haven't stopped touching since we got here and you haven't fucked yet," she said. Both men choked on that one. 

"What?!?" Mike spluttered while Henry tried to find his voice. 

"The second half of the claiming is Henry asserting his dominance in every way, and both your bodies are driving your unerringly towards that goal. Once you complete the claiming you will both feel better, but the dynamic of the relationship between you will change. Henry will be the dominant one and Mike the submissive, but Henry, you won't be able to refuse almost anything Mike asks of you. You can tell Mike to jump and he will, but if Mike asks you to watch the sunrise with him your instinct to give him what he wants will even overpower your instinct for self-preservation. Likely it will be one of those relationships where everyone assumes that Mike is the dominant one, but then Henry will tell Mike to do something and Mike will surprise the hell out of everyone when he does it without very much objection," Coreen explained. 

 

Henry pinned Mike against the wall of his apartment growling. All of a sudden Mike was on Henry's bed totally naked and Henry was pinning his limbs down, also naked and eyes black with lust. Henry smiled and told Mike to hold on to the headboard and not let go until he said so. Then he started nibbling his way down Mike's torso drawing blood every five bites or so. Mike was trembling with anticipation and fear, but he was also loving the way Henry was teasing his way down his torso. Henry stopped to suck on Mike's nipple and then to stick his tongue in his bellybutton. He licked the underside of Mike's cock before moving even lower to push his tongue into Mike's ass. Mike gasped and writhed and Henry growled, immediately Mike held himself still. Henry thrust his tongue in and out of Mike's ass until he deemed Mike ready and than he crawled up to Mike's mouth and kissed him passionately as he pushed his cock into Mike's ass, Mike's eyes rolling to the back of his head as he did so. 

"You may let go of the headboard now, but you will not come until I tell you you may," Henry said as he shifted Mike's legs over his shoulders. Mike clasped his hands behind Henry's head as Henry started to move. The position was awkward because of Mike's height and bulk, but he realized Henry knew exactly what he was doing as the awkward position created exactly the right angle for him to hit Mike's prostate with every thrust. Henry started speeding up his thrusts reaching a super human speed and Mike was loving it. He had been terrified that he wouldn't be able to handle it, but it was the best sex he'd ever had and more than that it was the most intimate thing he'd ever experienced. Henry was clearly taking his own pleasure, but he was making sure Mike was getting just as much or more pleasure than he was. Henry's eye's met Mike's and they were soft and worshipful. It was a strange counter point to the pistoning of Henry's cock in and out of Mike's ass. Henry's rhythm began to stutter and he whispered permission to come just before he bit into Mike's throat and came in Mike's ass. 

 

Dave was surprised when Mike let the young man named Henry into the crime-scene, but then maybe Henry was one of Mike's civilian informants. Certainly Henry had gone strait to the body and begun looking at it. 

"Turn him over," Henry said. Dave was even more surprised when Mike did it without so much as a sarcastic remark. 

"Lift up his shirt," Henry said and grunted with dismayed recognition when the up turned shirt reveled a tattoo. 

"Where've you seen it before and what does it mean?" Mike asked. 

"London, 1820. It was on a man who'd just been sacrificed to a demon. The demon had taken his lungs out through his throat, nasty fellow," Henry said. Mike snorted and Henry smiled as though they were sharing an inside joke. 

 

"So what's the relationship between you and the kid?" Dave asked later that night. Mike choked. 

"I suppose he would look like a child to you, but he's  _much_ older than he looks," Mike said. 

"You're deflecting, I assumed he worked for you, but he said jump and you were five feet in the air," Dave said. 

"I should have known, I mean I do work with detectives after all," Mike said ruefully, "Yes, he's the dominant one. You wouldn't think that would work what with how stubborn I am and with anyone else you would be right, but like you said Henry says jump and I'm already five feet in the air, on the other hand he can't refuse me anything so while he might be the dominant one, I'm not totally helpless in the relationship." 

"That doesn't sound very healthy," Dave said. 

"This from the man who's paying  _five_ alimonies, but no, I do anything he says because I love and respect him and he has a dominant personality. He can't refuse me anything because unless it has to do with my safety he loves me too much to resist giving me anything I really want, even if it puts himself in the line of fire. And yes one day one of us is going to die and the other will go into self destruct mode, but until then we've got a good thing going," Mike said. 

"How old did you say he was?" Dave asked.

"I didn't, but he's twenty five," Mike said. 

"Twenty five, he barely looks over the age of consent!" Dave said. 

"I did start off by saying that he's much older than he looks," Mike said, "But yes, he's got one of those faces that doesn't age and you're not the first to make that mistake, we were mistaken for father and son in a restaurant the other day and it's only bound to get worse until he starts wrinkling," Mike said with a sigh. 

"What's this about my wrinkling?" Henry said chuckling. Mike's face lit up as he smiled an looked fondly at Henry. Dave blinked in surprise, that smile had de-aged Mike by twenty years. Dave smiled, he was glad Mike had finally found someone to make him smile like that. 

"Come on lover-boy, time to go home," Henry said. 

"Yes _Highness_ ," Mike said teasingly with an elegant bow, his eyes dancing with mischief. Henry laughed and pulled Mike out the door. 


End file.
